knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roskinsian
The Roskinsian (マムクート Ro sukin, lit. Roskinzian in the Japanese versions, alternately translated "Roskinsoot" in Emblem Eternal as an unused weapon description, while "Rarukute" defines Elni stage performance poster in DDH Star Shepherds) is both a race and combat shapeshifting class that recurrently appears across the KvD Series. Roskinsians are essentially Dragons that have stored the bulk of their draconic power within Drakostones and thereafter assumed a human form. Members of the class usually bear subpar base stats that are offset by their impressive Growth Rates; several level ups are all that is needed in order for their potential to be realized each time they assume their dragon form for combat purposes. Most Roskinsians are able to breathe blue fire as a general state of classfying dragons and even produce a special icy cloud usually referred to as "Blue Breath" or "Breath Mist" attack. In the Japanese versions of the series, the differences between normal Dragons and the Roskinsians are more distinct, with the non-Roskinsian Dragons being called the Dragon Tribe (竜族, Ryūzoku), and the Roskisians being called the Dragon Man Tribe or Royal Nagas (竜人族, Ryūjinzoku). In several continuities, the more powerful dragons who wield influence over humanity, including Naga, Solaris, and the siblings Melia and Darna, are worshiped as deities. History in the Series Amongst the traits that define the Roskinsian class are their usage of Drakostones either as items or weapons and having low stats that exponentially increase when actively engaging in combat in their dragon forms. A recurring factor is for different Roskinsian tribes to have different abilities; the Flaming Divine Dragon Tribe, for one, is able to inflict effective damage against other Roskinsian, while the Mage Dragon Tribe is immune to magic. In their original inception in Destiny Akardos, Roskinsians use Drakostones as their weapons of choice. These Drakostones can only be used for close-range melee combat and possess infinite durability. They are divided into different types depending on the various Roskinsian tribes appearing in the game, and can only be specifically used by the tribe for which they are designed for. Nantu, for one, is the only playable Roskinsian who can employ Arcanestones. The Roskinsian class is altered in Destiny Akardos, where Drakostones are used as items to transform into multiple different dragon based classes where Breath weapons are utilised for combat. The number of turns player-controlled Roskinsian can remain in their dragon forms is based on their Luck. This rule does not apply to enemy Roskinsian with no Luck, as they will remain in their dragon form for the rest of a given skirmish after transformation. In their dragon forms, Roskinsians boast a range of 1-2 with their breath attacks. For the first time in the series, Drakostones have finite uses and will break once they run out of durability. Elni is also granted the ability to use different types of Drakostones, permitting her to assume other dragon forms apart from her standard Divine one. This incarnation of the Roskinsian class is most similar to the Valence who will later function as its replacement in the Raegrera Series. In the TCG adaptation, most of the rules of Emblem Eternal were adhered to, with the exception of Drakostones again being locked to their specific Dragon tribes. Roskinsians as a tangible class are absent from the series until the onset of Destiny Akardos and Emblem Eternal. While Roskinsians largely revert to their original class mechanics, the Drakostones that they wield are still limited by their durability. In the DS remakes of the Akardos Series, most Drakostones are usable by all Roskinsians, excluding the Divinestone and Terrastone, both of which are exclusive to their respective tribe members. Roskinsians in both titles are reverted to their original inception in Destiny Akardos, where they directly use Drakostones as weapons instead of utilizing separate Breath weapons to attack their foes. In Emblem Eternal, Roskinsians can use any Drakostone to transform into different types of dragons, regardless of whether or not they are members of the specific Dragon Tribes that each stone is created for. In Legends Awakening, Roskinsians are again outfitted with Drakostones as their sole source of power. Drakostones in this title are instituted with an attack range of 1-2 and can be purchased in shops. An enhanced version, Drakostone+, which resembles the Divinestone, can be purchased in later stages of the game. Roskinsians are vulnerable to dragon-slaying weapons, a trait that is retained even if they are re-classed into non-Roskinsian or other Dragon-based classes. Overview Roskinsian are members of the Dragon Tribe who had sealed their true dragon forms into their Drakostones, and then live the rest of their long-lives in a human form, only temporarily re-assuming their true forms for fighting. While Dragons had always the ability to assume a humaniod form, with the many existences of structures and objects that only be built or crafted by human-hands like Thabes, and the Ragnarok as proof to this, as a Roskinsian, they are even weaker than humans, and has almost no access to their incredible draconic powers outside of their Drakostones, making them very valuable when they're not transformed, but they can learn to use weapons or magic, or other kinds of power, like Xaniya's shapeshifting, or Nile's songs or dances respectively. While there many reasons why a Dragon would become a Roskinsian, the most prominent reason is that of survival, as many Dragons are very proud, and dislike the weaknesses of a Roskinsian to become one unless there is no other option. Also, the difference between a Dragon who became a Roskinsian, and a Dragon who took a humaniod form are very distinct, as Roskinsians normally looks completely human outside of their pointed ears, while the latter kept some of their dragonic traits like their wings or tail, like with Melia. Also, Dragons in humaniod forms are still are capable of using their great powers outside their dragon forms, like Melia's blessing on the lands of Atheca, only using their dragon forms against particularly dangerous opponents. As a race, Roskinsians are often depicted to be in conflict with humans during the course of the games' plot or in their backstories. In the Akardos Series, Roskinsians are distinctly divided into tribes based on specific elements, including the fire, ice, flying and earth variations. Tribes not based off a particular element, like the magic and divine varieties, appear in the same series as well. In Emblem Eternal and its remake, playable Roskinsians are able to employ Drakostones derived from different tribes by means of purchasing them from a Secret Equinox Store. Although Roskinsians are similar in concept to the Valence of Raegrera, specifically the Dragon tribe Valence, they are different in most other ways, the most evident being that Valence do not store their powers within stones and therefore do not require these in order to transform, but Roskinsians are shown to have a much longer lifespan than the Dragon valence, able to live for several thousand years, while the average lifespan for Dragon Valence is approximately 1000 years. Achardos/Akardos ; Ronaxe/ Fonaxe: Tens of thousands of years preceding the events of Destiny Akardos, in the continent of Achardos, there was no need for the Dragon Tribes to seal their draconic powers within Drakonstones, and they were therefore able to live out much of their lifespans in their true dragon forms. Considered to be immensely intelligent beings, the members of the Dragon Tribes were able to forge a powerful empire, presiding over the continent as its overlords. However, without warning, the power of the Dragon Tribes began to slip into an alarming state of decline; they first lost their ability to bear offspring, and then they slowly began to gradually lose hold of their sentience altogether, thereafter becoming feral beasts incapable of coherent thought. To avoid this terrible fate, the elders of the Divine Dragon Tribes, who were revered as the most powerful Dragon Tribe in existence, proposed to seal their powers into stones and spend their lives in human form, only assuming their dragon forms when the need presented itself. After the creator of the Divine Dragon tribe, Nagara (or Naga for short) created the new Divine Dragons tribe known as The Royal Nagas, he sustained his death upon his daughter dragon, Solaris to rule over the founded land of Akardos. This was accepted and supported by the leader of the Divine Dragons, Solaris. While this plan would ensure the continued survival of the dragons, this would also mean surrendering the rule of the dragons to the humans, who began to grow as a population at the time. While many dragons accepted the proposal and began to take on human form out of fear of turning feral, there were also many who defiantly ignored the advice out of sheer arrogance, most notably the Earth Dragon Tribe, the tribe that was held in high regard to rival even the Divine Dragons. Eventually, many dragons, including almost all the Earth Dragons save for two, degenerated into madness and began attacking the humans, forcing the Divine Dragons to intervene to defend the humans. This led to a great war between the feral Earth Dragons and the Divine Dragons, eventually resulting in the Earth Dragons, and others being defeated and sealed away under the Dragon's Altar. However, after the remaining Earth Dragon that was spared from degeneration by becoming a Roskinsian, Rhagra, was tasked to guard the seal of the Earth Dragons, he witnessed the great atrocity that would occur soon afterwards. Having become the dominant race of the land, the humans began to target Roskinsians in extreme prejudice, abusing and mistreating them due to the lasting fear the humans held for the dragons, along with jealousy and hatred over the Roskinsians' continued longevity, and inhuman traits. The mistreatment enrages many Roskinsians, the hatred being greatest in Rhagra. After watching for over a millennia over the racism towards his fellow species, Rhagra united the remaining Roskinsian together and formed the Rogudan Empire, where Roskinsians eventually went to war with humans and began to exact vengeance upon them. In Echoes, it is revealed Melia and Darna are actually Divine Dragons who were exiled to Ronaxe by elders of their tribe thousands of years before the degeneration of dragons, with the people of Ronaxe revering the sibling Roskinsians as gods. However, both siblings had different ideas for how humans should be lead. Melia believed that humans should be lead by peace and pleasure while Darna believed that they should be lead by power. This eventually lead to the founding of Athecea and Glaria who respectively worshiped each of the sibling roskinsian. Zombified dragons also appear in Ronaxe, indicating that they might have lived on the continent at some point before being wiped out by unknown assailants. A dragon was grown by the Achardian alchemist called Festus and injected with Divine Dragon blood, and then his own, creating the Fell Hydra Garuga. While no Roskinsians appear directly in the AMS series, several legendary Roskinsians from the Dragon Tribe are mentioned in the backstory as having traveled to the continent in a bid to stop a rogue dragon from eradicating mankind. Their intervention is better known as the Miracle of Aquila, during which the Roskinsians in question transferred their divine power to twelve chosen fighters through the formation of ichor rites. The twelve fighters are then reborn as the Twelve Patriots, with the power of the Dragon Tribe infused into Holy Weapons that can only be wielded by the patriots themselves and their descendants. Thousands of years after Callum's time, during the events of Legends Awakening, very few Roskinsians appeared, including Solaris herself, though she appeared more in an ethereal form than corporeal. Curiously, the Dragon Tribes themselves are not explicitly mentioned in the game, although the other Roskinsians have a similar Dragon form to Elni, can communicate with Solaris, and can use what appear to be Divinestones. There is little known about them aside from the Art of Legends Awakening claiming them to be rare. The infertility issue goes unmentioned as well; it is unknown if Roskinsians simply have less difficulty producing hybrids or if there is another factor at play that could possibly allow them to procreate. However, Tealgra is approximately 1000 years old, indicating that some full blooded Roskinsians can still be born. Swords of Fate Thousands of years before the events of Swords of Fate take place, twelve ancient dragons waged war amongst one another. In a bid to gain the upper hand, each dragon used humans like pawns to fight for them, empowering them with drops of their ichor. The humans who were infused with the dragons' ichor thereafter assumed the royal helms of various nations as a result. Eventually, the bestial urges brought on by their growing power led the dragon race to discard their physical forms, becoming spirits and leaving the world entirely. Only two of these dragons are known to have refrained from resorting to such a drastic measure: the Legendary Fire Sage and Atheros. While the Fire Sage assumed a human form to delay his own degeneration, Atheros foresaw that he would one day turn feral, and thus made desperate attempts to delay the process. To do so, Atheros created a song that, when sung by a Vallite royal together with a fragment of his Drakostone, harboured the power to suppress and weaken him. This unfortunately proved to be unsuccessful, and Atheros eventually succumbed to insanity and developed a hatred of humanity. The traditional method of a Roskinsian sealing their powers within a Drakostone is used by Risa in the main storyline, who infuses one such stone with the Rubio's draconic power, giving them a means to transform without succumbing to their destructive urges. The Lumios Dragons appearing in the same title are known to exist within a world that is disparate from that of Fate. According to Audrera, these enigmatic dragons are benevolent in nature, existing for the purpose of acting as the "stars that guide travelers" under the eaves of night. The term "Roskinsian" is used very sparsely in these games, with a lone example hidden in the B-Support between the male Avatar and Celess. However, the term is used passively in the context of discussing fiction romance novels, so it remains unclear as to whether roskinsian actually existed in the Swords of Fate' universe, or are simply storytelling devices as dragons would be in the real world. Characteristics Roskinsians have extraordinary lifespans, lasting over several millennia. Complementing their longevity is the fact that they tend to age slowly. Elni illustrates this fact particularly well; first appearing with the appearance of a young girl during Callum's time, she only assumes the appearance of a young adult by the time Sokara is born 2000 years later. The longevity of Roskinsians comes at a price: Elni succinctly explains that due to the long lives that they lead, they will lose many of their human companions due to the latter's shorter lifespans. Additionally, Roskinsians face an infertility problem, a fact that greatly dampens their rate of reproduction. However, Tealgra is a dragon that was born 1000 years prior to Legends Awakening, indicating that it is still possible for Roskinsians to mate. Furthermore, both Tealgra and Elni are able to mate with humans and can give birth to a Roskinsian hybrid, with Oriel being able to do the same if she mothers Reuben. According to Elni, pure-blooded roskinsian have larger jaws than half-Roskinsian hybrids in their dragon state, and as they age, his or her dragon form's claws and fangs sharpen. Their dragon hides toughen the more they are struck in battle. In contrast to that, the human body of a Roskinsian is much more fragile than that of natural humans, and this severely exploitable weakness heavily contributed to the human race prevailing over them during events such as The Dreaded Scouring. By far, the most severe problem that Roskinsians face is the threat of degradation. The longer they remain in their dragon forms, the more likely they will go insane, and this has thus led to some Achadian dragons resorting to assuming human forms in order to avoid this. The Dragons in Swords of Fate transformed into spirits for much the same reasons as well. While Roskinsian will eventually experience the effects of old age, it is unclear if they ever outright die from old age. Nantu best illustrates this fact; originally appearing in Callum's time as a wizened old man, he is still alive and well 2000 years later in Legends Awakening. It has been revealed through Niles that it is possible for factors like an unsuitable living atmosphere to drastically reduce the lifespans of Roskinsians. Roskinsians presumably possess the ability to put either themselves or others into suspended animation. The Divine Dragon Queen Solaris, for one, sent her newborn daughter Elni into suspended animation, which is why Elni, despite having lived for over a thousand years by the time the War of Shadows breaks out, only spent ten years awake and thus possessed the emotional maturity of a child her physical age. Roskinsians can dream in this "sleeping" state, as revealed by the constant nightmares that haunt Elni in her dreams. When mortally wounded, extremely powerful Roskinsians will often go into a deep slumber until they recover their strength. Jahn best illustrates this trait; throughout the years following the end of the Dread Scouring, he went into hiding in the Dragon Temple and entered a state of slumber to recuperate. According to Oriel, Roskinsians are also known to be able to detect the intentions of others through their olfactory senses. It is not made clear whether this is a trait shared by all Roskinsians or one that is only confined to a selected few. Many roskinsians have been tricked by humans due to being unable to detect their intentions. Oriel also reveals in her S-rank support conversation with Inari that Roskinsians are able to transfer part of their lifespans to others through the use of their Drakostones. This is not entirely confirmed to be true, as Oriel admits that she only learnt of this from Tealgra and is unsure of the possibility. Hybrids Roskinsians are also able to mate with humans, a fact that will give rise to offspring who are fertile half-breeds. Several such individuals have appeared across the series, and they include Oriel and potentially Reuben from Legends Awakening. These hybrid characters usually assume normal human classes, although in some cases they are able to transform into their dragon form with Drakostones. These hybrid children also inherit the Roskinsian race's long lifespan, although not to the same extent as their full-blooded parents. Through Oriel's support conversations with the female Avatar, it is revealed that even though hybrids do not have full dragon blood flowing through their veins, they are still very much given to the destructive urges that their full-blooded ancestors are known to be plagued with. Oriel brings up her need to uncontrollably "exercise", generally by reigning destruction in some remote locale. This is very similar to the violent rages that a degenerating dragon is compelled by nature to engage in once a month, with Atheros admitting it to be something similar to his situation. Niles, the Avatar of Fates, their child Kiara and any other children they may bear are considered to be a special type of hybrid. This is owing to the fact that the potency of the dragon blood that they possess is far stronger due to them being parented by at least one non-Roskinsian dragon. Such individuals are never referred to as Roskinsians in the games that they appear in, and they seem to age like any other normal human would. In the case of Niles, while they age rather slowly within the dragon realm, they are observed to experience more rapid growths in the human realm; Lyn's remark on Niles' slight growth after meeting each other a year after their first encounter is very telling of this fact. Appearance Most male Roskinsian appear as hooded, hunched-over humanoids with small wings extending from their backs, although the more notable ones may appear younger and assume an upright stance. Often depicted donning robes, many Roskinsian also display draconic features like fangs, claws and unnatural skin tones. Roskinsians of the Divine Dragon tribe are known to deviate from this rule, appearing more human-like in appearance and demeanor. While many Roskinsians generally have long or pointed ears in human form, hybrids may or may not bear such a feature. Branding See also : Brand Another aspect of dragonkind is the ability to form a blood covenant with humans in order for them to harness some of their power, with said pact passing down through the generations. Each dragon leaves a symbol of this pact in the form of a Brand on those who inherited enough of the dragon's Holy Blood. The dragon may sometimes possess the holder of the full brand. This Brand may not appear at birth even for those with enough blood, but eventually the Brand will surface somewhere on their body. On those with insufficient holy blood no Brand may surface at all. However, the child of an un-branded individual may inherit a Brand of their own depending on the other parent or other undisclosed factors. In Game stats (((Missing Tables))) Notable Roskinsians Destiny Akardos * Nagara or Naga (Divine Dragon) -''' Solaris's father and the original leader of the Divine Dragons. The Regalia weapons of Akardos were named after him. * 'Solaris (Divine Dragon) -' Daughter of Naga and noble leader of The Royal Nagas. Is also fashioned after her father's state of rule, despite being addressed as "Naga" in the DLC chapters and Shepherds of the Future. * 'Elni (Divine Dragon) -' Princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe and daughter of Solaris. * 'Nantu (Fire Dragon) -' Caretaker of Elni and acts as a grandfather to her. * 'Nagi (Divine Dragon) -' A mysterious lady from an alternate realm who bears an uncanny resemblance to Elni. * 'Mannya (Fire Dragon) -' A Roskinsian king who presides over the reclusive Pyartha Isles. * 'Kharzen (Fire Dragon) -' A loyal subordinate of Rhagra who helps Garda and Roguda hold Achardos. * 'Mirzas (Mage Dragon) -' A cruel underling of Rhagra from the Basilisk clan tyrannizing Yledra. * 'Xamel (Mage Dragon) -' A loyal subordinate of Rhagra who is put in charge of guarding Roguda Keep. * 'Rhagra (Earth Dragon) -' Prince of the royal Earth Dragon family. Former Roskinsians: * 'Gotoh (Divine Dragon) -' Teacher of Milah and Garus, he is revered as the White Sage. * 'Xane (Divine Dragon) -' A mischievous, fun-loving subordinate of Gotoh who guides Callum's army through Anria's Way. Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe: * 'Melia (Divine Dragon) -' An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Bezercia opposite her brother, Darna. * 'Darna (Divine Dragon) -' An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Glaria opposite his sister, Melia. Legends Awakening: * 'Garuga -' A dragon known as the Titan Hydra Dragon with a fanatical human cult following who thrusts the world into chaos. * 'Tealgra (Unspecified) -' A Roskinsian of unknown origin and tribe and the mother of Oriel. KvD: Chronicles / Draconic DIVERGENT / AWAKENING: * '''Zeraiya ('Arcis) - '''A divine dragon of the Zeraiyan nobility. Guards the Arcane Emblem and guides the Haselunne Shepherds against the Dark Fang Empire along with thier leader Medeus. The citizens of the Crinean province revere unto her kind compassion. Appears in ''KvD: Chronicles. * 'Falco Talonclaw - '''a Sea Hunter / Shifter with Roskinsian capablities. The divine dragon breath blessed by Naga courses throughout her veins. ''Descendants of Roskinsians Legends Awakening: * 'Oriel (unspecified) -' Daughter of Tealgra. * Female Reuben (If mother is Tealgra or Oriel (Unspecified) or Elni (Divine Dragon)) Swords of Fate: * 'The Avatar (Marco Rubio) -' child of Atheros, the prince(ss) of either Hotaru, Novania, or Valia, and the rightful wielder of Yato. * 'Kiara -' child of the Avatar, and grandchild of Atheros. Trivia * The names "Roskinsoot / Rarukute" and "Roskinsian" are trademarked by Sapphire Games Ltd. * In DDH Star Shepherds, ''"Rarukute" is pronounced "RAH ~ ROO - KOOT" while the japanese pronouciation is "RAH ~ ROO - KOO - TAY" The name is also featured on Elni's concert poster, excluding Tealgra and Oriel. * In Emblem Eternal, when Dragontongue is selected to use for an attack, the description indicates that it is "For Roskinsoot only!". (This description can only be viewed if the item is obtained illegitimately and placed in a player unit's inventory). * Other than Nantu, all recruitable members of the Roskinsian class are female, with the other playable male Roskiskians appearing in other human classes, such as Xane and Gotoh. * In ''Legends Awakening, the Roskinsian class is female-exclusive. * The Roskinsian's Dragon form in Legends Awakening seems to be based on the leafy sea dragon. * A generic class portrait for the Roskinsian class exists in the data for Emblem Eternal;. However, as all roskinsians in-game are named characters or bosses, it is only viewable by exploring the game's resources or through the use of cheat devices. * Story details in Emblem Eternal and its remake, as well as Locktouch Support conversations in Legends Awakening, indicate that each Roskinsian has only one Drakostone and cannot use any other, but this is contradicted by gameplay mechanics. * The type of Drakostone used in Legends Awakening is not made particularly clear; generally, it is assumed to be of Divine origin due to Elni's usage of them, alongside the Drakostone+'s strong resemblance to the classic Divinestone. * Tealgra mentions that she is able to breathe fire despite attacking with ice in animations, while Roskinsians of the divine dragon tribe have generally used Mist Breath or Ice Breath. Tealgra also mentions that she uses ice breath in the official Legends Awakening manga, further making matters more convoluted. Gallery Roskinsian (human) - Earth.png|Level 10 Roskinsian (Earth) Roskinsian (human) - Wind.png|Level 7 Roskinsian (Wind) Roskinsian (human) - Fire.png|Level 15 Roskinsian (Fire) Roskinsian (human) - Dark.png|Level 20 Roskinsian (Dark) Opensquish leafy sea dragon 37133 design.jpg|Roskinsian Icon (Legends Awakening) Roskinsian TCG logo.jpg|Roskinsian TCG logo Roskinsian logo (Heroes).jpg|Roskinsian logo (Heroes) Roskinsian 1.PNG|Roskinsian Concept 1 Roskinsian 2.PNG|Roskinsian Concept 2 Roskinsian Transformed (Elni).PNG|Lady Elni (Roskinsian transformed) Roskinsian Transformed (Tealgra).PNG|Tealgra (Roskinsian Transformed) Roskinsian Transformed (Oriel).PNG|Oriel (Roskinsian Transformed) Elni transformed - Copy.PNG|Illustration of a napping Elni in Roskinsian form. Tealgra Dragon form - Copy.PNG|Illustration of a playful Tealgra in her Roskinsian form. Oriel Dragon transformed - Copy.PNG|Illustration of Oriel in her Roskinsian form. Category:Class Category:Roskinsian Category:Race